


Day 20: Tread

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Blood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: It had been an accident all around, but Patton had been glad for the company in the last century.





	Day 20: Tread

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a two part story, part two will be out in a couple of days. Hope you enjoy!

Patton’s eyes snapped open at the light tread of footsteps on the landing outside his door, and the murmured conversation.

“The big, crazy one is the Eldest, right?”

“Of course” the other voice hissed. “You know vampires go mad after being alive too long. He’s already tipped over the brink.”

“Yeah, yeah. You promise we’ll be top dogs in the clan once we stake the Eldest?”

“Him and that little boy-toy he follows around. It’s unbecoming, is what it is, for someone so high ranked to let a relative _child_ sleep in the same room.”

The door to the chamber opened, and Patton shut his eyes so the intruders wouldn’t know he was awake. 

“The Eldest is probably in the coffin. It’s disgraceful that he lets that whelp sleep on a human bed after so long.” 

Footsteps approached the coffin, in which Patton was sleeping. Well. Pretending to sleep. “Boss, the kid’s in the coffin. Maybe the Eldest likes luxury?”

“Yeah, he’s strange enough for that. We’ll take care of the filth after we deal with the big guy.”

The footsteps receded, heading towards the bed where Patton’s lover was sleeping. Patton sat up in the open coffin, silently watching the two mutinous undead converge on the four-poster. One of them raised a wooden stake in the air, and Patton moved.

The speed of an Elder vampyre was nothing to shake a stake at, pun intended. As the weapon whistled through the air, Patton intercepted the wrist holding it, a dangerous light in his blue eyes. 

“That wouldn’t have worked, if it’d been me. To properly stake an Elder, you’d need silver from the sepulcher of a holy man.” He leaned closer to the vampire before him. “And believe you me, truly holy men are never buried in silver.”

Throwing the two lesser vampires away from the bed, Patton glanced back at the figure of his favorite, deep asleep in the bed. No harm had come to him, which was lucky for the two on the floor. It meant their permanent ends would be quick.

“I understand the confusion, however. It’s true that an Elder can go insane after a time, but Remus… Well," he scooped up the stake where it had fallen to the ground. “He went crazy long before I turned him.”

Patton, Eldest of the vampyre, first born of Lillith and first fallen to her bite, did not show mercy.

~~

_ ”Hm? What’s this? A fresh corpse in such an old crypt? I’ve hit the jackpot!” _

_There was a squelch as the unconsecrated wooden stake was pulled from the vampyre’s heart, and he took a moment to assess the situation before opening his eyes. There was someone in his resting place. Not the someone who had left him here to sleep until the apocalypse, but someone else. Someone human._

_“It’s like you were left here yesterday! I’ll get some good money for your body, good sir.”_

_Arms wrapped around him, and his eyes snapped open as his head was brought near a pulsing vein in the human’s neck. It was so easy to extend his fangs and drink._

_He felt bad after, so he Turned the human. It would be nice to have a companion. _

~~

Remus had been a Resurrection Man, a corpse thief during the times the church made it hard for anatomy students to learn on human bodies. He had stumbled on the crypt Patton had been left in, and accidentally removed the flimsy stake that had been keeping Patton in repose. 

It had been an accident all around, but Patton had been glad for the company in the last century. Remus was the companion he needed to keep from going berserk. 

Many of the Elder vampyre were dead. Patton’s brothers and sisters had gone mad and begun to wreak destruction on a world-wide scale. He liked humanity well enough, so he took care of them. It had been a mostly lonely six thousand-ish years. The only thing that had reigned him in was the silly, confused 14th century farmer who had staked him in a panic, putting him into  
a deep sleep, returning his sanity when he awoke. Mostly. 

He knew well enough that if anything happened to Remus, the entire world would pay. 

~~

His love stirred in the cold light of dawn, bringing Patton out of his musings. 

“Mmm, Pat? Y’came to sleep with me?”

He brushed the lock of silver hair away from Remus’ face, smiling down at his sleepy eyes. “Did that just now _dawn_ on you, dear?”

The other vampire laughed and pulled Patton down for a kiss. “You taste like ash.”

“There were… Rebels. I took care of them.”

“That’s hot.”

Patton remained silent for long enough that Remus sat up, looking at him seriously. “Re, can I ask you for something?”

“Of course! I’d do anything for my undead sugar daddy!” 

Patton loved, loved, loved the brightness of Remus’ eyes, even after so long. He wondered if what he was about to ask would dull that brightness, even just a little. “Stake me?”

“_What?_” Remus jerked away as if he’d been burned. “What?”

“Re, I- If I hadn’t woken up, and those two” he gestured to the piles of ash on the floor, “had managed to kill you… I would have gone mad. I would have watched the world burn to my feet in an attempt to feel something again.”

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Patton continued. “What if you wanted to leave, Remus? I don’t want to hold you hostage in return for the world.”

“You’re sane right now.”

Patton looked away. Remus’ voice wasn’t supposed to sound so matter-of-fact.

“Let’s try it.” Remus slid backwards and moved off the bed. “I’ll leave. Not permanently! Just. I’ll take a vacation. It's been a century since I’ve seen the world! It’s gotta be whack now!”

Patton felt him begin to reach an arm out and then drop it. 

“It’ll be fine! We’ve got those… Human things, the telephones? Cellphones? Whatever. We’ll talk every night. That way, we’ll be separate and you won’t feel like going loco on us!”

“Remus, _please_.” Patton looked up, his eyes wide and pleading. 

The other backed away, towards the door. “I can’t do that, Pattycake. I’m going to leave, because I love you, okay? I’ll call you tonight. Don’t commit murder, that’s my job.”

Patton looked back down at the bedspread as the door shut behind his… Lover? Ex-boyfriend? Stockholme Syndrome victim?

He couldn’t wait for the phonecall.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhangers are fun.
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
